Game Store
by LoneWolfMaverick71
Summary: Neptune drags Noire to the game store where they have to wait for the store to open. After all, the early bird gets the worm, right?


The sun hasn't even risen yet and here I am walking the streets of Lastation with a certain purple haired goof-ball. Of course, you can imagine my surprise when I woke to Neptune barging into my room. At first, I thought maybe this was some silly dream. Neptune, of all people, up this early? and in Lastation, no less. Unbelievable. That was until she explained why she was here. It was to buy a new game that was being released today. She wanted to get in first and beat the crowds, which explains why its so early. Though, why I had to be dragged along is another question.

After a few minutes of walking we reach the game shop, only to find that its closed. "Huh. Neptune, it's not open yet.." I examine the doors and windows a little, looking for a sign saying what time they open. "Well, no duh. The shop doesn't open until eight." Eight?! No way! That's three hours away.

"What? Neptune, you knew it opened at three, so why are we here this early?!" Neptune leans up against the wall, smiling proudly. "To beat the line-up, of course!"

I look around briefly and sure enough, no one is around. The streets are empty, homes and stores closed, street lights still on and the sun has still yet to rise. "..What line-up.." I mumble. Turning my attention back to the game store I notice a few posters, announcing the arrival of their new game. "Why did you come all the way to Lastation just for this game?" I turn back towards Neptune and to my surprise she doesn't seem tired in the slightest, despite coming all the way here in the early hours of the morning. "Because Planeptune isn't selling this game in stores for a few months. The only place you can find it at for now is Lastation.." She answers matter-of-factly. "Still, you could have pre-ordered it.." Her face flushes with mild embarrassment as she shifts awkwardly. "A-about that.. Ha ha.. So, I did originally plan to pre-order the game, but then Histoire took away my allowance. The time I worked up enough money to buy it the pre-order sale was over." She scratches at her cheek a little as she laughs awkwardly. "..Since when would a goddess need an allowance? We get more than enough from quests.. Unless.. you've been slacking off again, haven't you?" Though, I already know the answer. When does she ever not slack off? Neptune simply laughs in reply as she shifts her back down the wall to sit on the ground. "Hey, what time is it?" she asks. "Your avoiding the question.."

"You worry too much."

"I don't.. really. It's only been about three minutes since we got here."

"That's all?!"

"What'd you expect? That the time would just magically fast forward once we got here?"

"Yeah, something like that!"

"Your ridiculous.." I let out a sigh as I take a seat next to Neptune, still leaning my back up against the brick wall. "Why don't we go back to the Basilicom for a while? We can come back once the store opens up."

"No way! That'll be too late. All the games will sell out by then!"

I look around again, un-amused by the lack of people. "Seriously. No one is out here. I'm sure they'll still have copies when we come back." Neptune shakes her head in defiance, "But the games really popular! We'll miss it if we leave.." she stares me in the eyes, her face unchanging from her unusually serious face and I find myself a little taken back by this. "...Fine." I turn away, looking at the stores across the road as Neptune performs her 'success pose' and I can't help but smile as I catch a glimpse of her striking her fist in the air. "Victory is mine!" she calls out, puffing out her (non-existent) chest. We sit in silence for a while, waiting for the time to tick by. Though, with every passing minute the boredom continues to grow, poking at us and taunting us. Honestly, I'm surprised Neptune has managed to remain under control this whole time. For me to grow bored is fairly rare so I can only imagine what its like for her. She sits there humming as plays with the zipper on her jacket. By now a few people are out and about, heading to work, presumably. Doors and window chimes rattle as owners and colleagues open up their stores, ready for the day. Unfortunately, the game shop is not one of the early openers.

"I can't believe we got here this early.. and for nothing. There's still no line-up of people. Heck, people are only _just_ waking up now..." I run my hand through my hair getting irritated by the time spent wasted here. I could have been finishing off paper work but instead I'm stuck here waiting for a shop to open. Not exactly how I like to spend my spare time. Wait.. "..Neptune, why am I even here?! You could have done this by yourself." Neptune stops playing with her zipper and looks at me, mustering a cute smile. "I wanted to spend time with you, silly." I feel my face flush and I look away, attempting to hide my face whilst also trying to calm my beating heart. Though.. with a few breaths I manage to recollect myself enough to throw her cute imagine out the window. "So.. whats your true motive?" She scratches at her cheek again as she averts her eyes. "I thought maybe if the owner saw me with Lastations CPU, he'd give me a discount.."

" _That's_ your ulterior motive?!"

"Hey, I'm broke don't forget!"

"Well, whatever..."

I look down at my hands currently folded over my knees and start fiddling my fingers together. "Something wrong?" Neptune asks, scooting closer. I feel her arm press up against mine as she shuffles even closer, peering over my shoulder. "Nothing. Just.. this was a total waste of time. I could have been doing paper work but instead I'm here waiting for a game, I don't even want, with someone who only wants me here for a possible, but not certain, discount." Gently, I rest my head on top of my knees and wrap my hands around my legs. "Its cold, too." I state, quietly. Though, now I'm just being whiny. I feel Neptunes head rest against my side and honestly, despite the small contact between us, it works in warming me just a little.. somehow. "I really did want to spend time with you, Noire. It may have been boring but I don't mind since its you who is here with me." she smiles warmly as nudges closer. Even in the reflection I can make out the small dustings of red on her cheeks. "Jeez.." I sit up and stretch my arms out above my head before looking at her. "..You know, if I knew you wanted this game so bad, I could have put one on hold for you." my lips curve into a smile as her face lights up in disbelief. "What? for real?" she asks. "Well, yeah. We get sent games early as long as they're Lastation made. All we have to do is send a request.." her face immediately shifts from disbelief to regret.

"Man! I waited for nothing?!"

"Guess so. and hey, we even get the games for free."

"For free?! No way!"

"Mhmm. Next time ask me, okay?"

"Okay! Thank you, Nowa! Your the best!" Neptune beams as she lunges onto me, wrapping her arms around me tightly. "H-hey! Let go..!" I try to wriggle free but she squeezes me tighter. But, I guess.. this isn't _that_ bad. "..You know. This doesn't really help me right now. I still have to wait.." she says, pausing. "You don't say.." After finally letting go of me she rises to her feet and stretches.

"How long do we have to go..?"

"About an hour.."

"Still?!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Ending it there because why not? and yes, Neptune (eventually) got her game! Uh, kind of just whipped this up on the spot. So, I haven't been posting lately because, well, I started playing KanColle so that takes up most of my day, and the rest consists of anime/chores/friends/sleep xD I finished watching Gakkou Gurashi and my god, I love it! So, you can probably expect some fan fictions for that, too (Since Yuuri x Kurumi is just way too cute x'3). I'm going to try post more but it wont be as often as before, since KanColle is taking up my life atm. But I will defiantly make time for writing. Still waiting for the Movie to come out in sub ;-; and ye. Hope you liked it~ and if you could leave a review that would be awesome! I love reading feedback. If I don't reply it's either because I'm super busy or I just haven't seen it yet. So, anyway yeah. I did try something new in writing this fic, and I liked it, so I think I'll try that more often. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! More coming soon.**_


End file.
